


Falling Hurts But Love Heals

by BeautifulLyricsAlways



Series: Jaytonio [1]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulLyricsAlways/pseuds/BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Accident on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH THEN DO NOT READ THIS OR THE STORIES THAT FOLLOW  
> Anyway, I wrote this because I felt that there wasn't enough Jayden/Antonio fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.

PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS

Chapter 1: An Accident on Purpose  
Antonio's Pov

Kevin and I had just defeated a sworm of Moogers and were now going to find where they were coming from. And walking side by side with him made me feel like for the first time that I felt I was tolerated or even accepted by him. But I knew that I had more work to do if I was to prove to Kevin that I am a Samurai Ranger.  
I came out of my thoughts when we came across a small hill and a stream. Climbing it would be hard due to the fact that my arm was tied to my body but I would have to try, I don't want Kevin to see me as being weak.  
So I started climbing slowly up the slope and it was harder than I thought. It was slippery with mud and tree roots were sticking up everywhere.  
Suddenly my feet couldn't stay steady, I reached up towards a fallen tree branch but I couldn't keep my grip so I reached higher for a weed but I still couldn't get steady or pull myself up.  
"Kevin!" I shouted up at him. He looked down at me while I looked up at him with pleading eyes but he didn't do anything. He just stood there as my grip kept getting weaker.  
Then it was gone and I could feel myself falling. And I landed in the water hard, my whole body inflamed with pain, especially the back of my head. As I slowly started to black out I could hear Kevin's voice. It was muffled due to the ringing in my ears and the sound of rushing water but I could hear clearly what he said.  
"I'm sorry Antonio but you don't belong here, you're not a Ranger and you're not my friend. This better show you that"  
Then he was gone. And as my eyes drifted shut there was only one person I wanted to find me.  
"Jayden"

PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS

Jayden's Pov

We were searching Kevin's morning jogging trail when we heard the sounds of clashing blades and explosion.  
"This way guys"  
We all turned and ran towards the fighting and then we saw Kevin. He was powered up and fighting off a hoard of Moogers surrounding two Nighlok.  
"Kevin! We're coming" Mia shouted. We all grabbed our morphers.  
"Go Go Samurai!" We drew our symbols and transformed.  
"Rangers together, Samurai forever!"

*Skip battle scene, sorry*

We had won the battle and were now walking back, listening to Kevin explain what had happened when I remembered something. I pulled him back as the others kept moving ahead.  
"Hey Kevin, did you run into Antonio?  
A brief look of fear crossed his face but was then replaced with a look of worry which I knew was fake.  
"No, why would I be with him?"  
"Because he said he was going to look for you this morning"  
"Well I didn't see him so lets just catch up to the others" He pushed past me and I could tell he was trying to hide something. He never treated me like this, everyone knew that he respected me too much.  
Grabbing his shoulders I turned him around to face me and the fear was clear on his face. 'Gotcha' I thought.  
"Kevin, where is Antonio?" He was going to tell me, I knew that because I was asking as his leader and not as a friend. He opened his mouth and......  
"Jayden!"  
Kevin and I both turned to see Emily and Mia running towards us and they both looked worried and scared.  
"What's wrong guys?"  
"We found Antonio but...."  
"What Mia?"  
"He's hurt"  
Pushing past them I ran in the direction where they came from. The sight before me brought me to my knees and made my eyes water.  
Antonio was laying motionless in a small creek, you could see his blood flowing with the water. Dark bruises were starting to appear on his already darker skin. Mike was leaning over his checking for breathing. He looked up and me and nodded. I leaned against the tree near me.  
"I'm so glad he's alive. I don't know what I would have done".  
Feeling hands on my shoulders I looked up to see Emily and Mia looking at me with concern.  
"I'm fine, let's just get him out of here"  
They nodded and together we all lifted Antonio carefully and led him back to the Shiba house.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Kevin?" I heard Mike ask. Looking back I saw that he was gone.  
"Why would he leave after what happened?" Emily asked.  
"Don't worry about Kevin, he's probably back at the house to catch up on his training. Right now we need to get Antonio back to the house so we can take care of him.  
"Right" they all said.  
"If they only knew" I thought.


	2. Kevin's Truth

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 2: Kevin's Truth   
Kevin's Pov

I ran as fast as I could back to the Shiba house. I needed to prepare for what was about to happen. The others would surely investigate to figure out what happened to Antonio and sooner or later it would lead them to me. But I had a feeling that one of them already knew and that they were waiting for the right time to reveal it and see if it was actually true.  
Jayden  
Once I arrived back at the house I ran into my room and locked the door, avoiding Ji calling my name.   
Pacing back and forth I became more and more nervous as time passed. I had no idea what I would do if they found out or what would happen to me. Lying wouldn't work, I'm a terrible liar and as a Samurai I am sworn to be honest, especially to the Red Ranger.   
My pacing was halted when I heard a crash come from the living room. I ran out and stopped in my place to see the other Rangers gently laying Antonio down and then things went hectic. Mia and Emily ran into the kitchen to grab ice, cold water and some towels while Mike ran into the bathroom for bandages. Jayden was standing next to him telling the others what to do, never taking his eyes off Antonio.  
I was taken out of my thoughts when Mia, Mike and Emily came back into the room and started working on Antonio. Mike had given Jayden the bandages and was carefully wrapping them around his head, Mia and Emily were placing the cold towels on his bruises.  
"Hey Kevin!" I looked up at Mike and he didn't look happy at all.  
"What?" I said back, also not happy because what I was fearing is happening.  
"Why did you leave after the battle? Didn't you see how hurt Antonio was?"  
"Yes I did see but you guys had it under control and I needed to get back to my training. I can't be the Samurai that I am without it."  
"Is your training really more important than helping out a friend and fellow Ranger?"  
Mike was now in my face and everyone was looking at us and listening to our conversation. Emily was sad, looking between us and Antonio, Mia was looking at my face, trying to see my answer before I even said it and as for Jayden, he was staring straight into my eyes, daring me to tell the truth.  
"Antonio isn't my friend, I barely know him and he isn't a real Samurai. He doesn't have the training and you can't just suddenly want to be one. His dream is unreal and I don't know why you guys let him do this"  
Everyone was shocked and I didn't know why because they knew how I felt about Antonio.  
"So that's why you did it"  
We all looked over at Jayden, he still hadn't looked up from Antonio but you could see what he was feeling. His face was a mix of anger and sadness.  
"What are you talking about Jayden?" I heard Emily ask and that's when I knew that it was coming.  
"Kevin is responsible for what happened to Antonio"  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, even Ji seemed to be surprised by this. They all looked at me and I didn't know what to say without making it worse. I could tell that they all felt betrayed by what I had done.  
"Tell them Kevin"   
And so I did

*Flashback*

I had walked up a tiny slope with Antonio right behind me. I didn't know what I was thinking allowing him to come with me instead of telling him to go back to the house. But he made his point when saying a Samurai never ran from a fight. Antonio did know what it means to be a Samurai but that doesn't mean that he had the qualities himself, he was just being brave.  
"Kevin!"  
I looked back to see that Antonio was having trouble getting up. He was holding on to a plant but his grip was failing and the mud was causing him to lose his footing. He was looking up at me with pleading eyes but I couldn't bring myself to help him.  
"I'm sorry Antonio but you don't belong here, you're not a Ranger and you're not my friend. This better show you that"  
And I left him to fight the Moogers and Nighlok alone, hardly hearing the sound of him falling behind me.  
Once I was done everyone was hysterical. Mia and Emily were huddled together infront of Antonio, probably thinking that I would try and hurt him again, Mike was being held back by Ji who was trying to calm him down and Jayden, he still hadn't looked up from Antonio.  
"Guys I'm...."  
"Don't"  
We all looked back at Jayden again and this time he was staring right at me, it made my skin crawl because all I could see was pure hate and betrayal.  
"Jayden I...." I walked closer to him and he stood while everyone else crowded around Antonio, protecting him from me.  
"Kevin I'm sorry but you need to be punished. This is not how a Samurai should act. Just because you didn't like Antonio that doesn't give you the right to do what you think is best for the team"  
I had to agree with Ji. I might not apologize for what I did but the reasons why I did it shamed me as a person and as a Samurai.  
"What is my punishment Mentor?"  
"I don't not believe that it is my decision. But in my opinion I feel that you should feel what you made Antonio feel. I feel that you should be suspended from the team and that Antonio should take your place until you are to be trusted"  
"What?! Mentor you can't be serious!" I exclaimed, to me it seemed like too harsh a punishment.  
"I am but like I said it is not my choice" Ji looked over at Jayden for a moment and we all knew what that meant: he was giving him the choice.  
"I need time to think this over. Until then I suggest that you should stay away from me and Antonio" And with that he gracefully lifted up Antonio and carried him off. Everyone else has left along with him leaving me alone.  
I sat down and put my head in my hands. And all I could think was....  
"What's going to happen now?"


	3. Jayden's Feelings

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 3: Jayden's Feelings   
Jayden's Pov

For the first time in my life I didn't feel like I was a leader. I had let my best friend get hurt by a fellow Samurai and I wasn't able to stop it. We all knew that Kevin didn't really accept Antonio but I don't think that anyone would have seen that he would go this far. Looking down at Antonio I kept being reminded of how I failed as the Red Ranger.   
I couldn't contain my anger any longer. Grabbing the closest thing to me (an empty glass) I threw it at the wall and it broke into many pieces.  
"Jayden!"  
I looked over to see Ji at the door with a concerned look on his face. Slowly he walked over to me and opened his arms. Immediately I feel into them, for once accepting the comfort I needed.  
"This is all my fault" I told Ji but I was mostly telling myself.  
"Jayden, just because you are the Red Ranger that does not mean you are responsible for everything that happens to the team. Kevin made his own choice today and only he is responsible for what happened to Antonio"  
Deep down I knew that he was right, I just couldn't accept it.   
"Mentor I let Antonio onto this team. I promised myself that I would protect, he's my responsibility and I let him down" I moved back over to Antonio and sat down next to him.   
"Antonio can take care of himself, you've seen him do it before" He was right again. Antonio has fought very hard to prove that he was worthy to be a Samurai.  
"I know you're right Ji but seeing him like this and the thought that I wasn't there to help him makes me think that I'm not good enough to lead them. We could be losing two Rangers today" I told him.  
"Jayden, did you ever think that you feel this way because of how you feel for Antonio?"  
"I... I don't know what you mean" Ji pulled over a chair and sat down next me. He then looked at Antonio like he had figured something out.  
"Maybe I trained you too hard for you not to realize your own feelings. Ever since you two met you've always been close and the more time you spent together the closer you got. I remember the day Antonio left, you wanted to skip training and run after him. When I didn't let that happen you locked yourself in your room. That was the first time you ever missed a day of training. Then Antonio came back I was sure that you would allow him to join, I was surprised when you didn't at first but then the other helped you and you let Antonio become the Sixth Samurai Ranger. Then I watched as you two re-connected and that's when I knew that things had changed, that Antonio's feelings for you had grown.......and that so had yours." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I think it's time you finally realized your own feelings" And with that he left me to be alone again. All I could think about was what he just told me, that my feelings for Antonio had changed? And that his feelings had changed for me?   
"What does he mean by that?"  
Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I thought back to all the memories that I have of me and Antonio and one of them stood out: our first time training together since he returned.  
*Flashback*  
"So Antonio, are you ready to being your training as a official Samurai Ranger?" I asked him as I tossed him a practice sword.  
"Bring it baby! And don't go easy on me, I can take it" He got into a fighting stance.  
"If you say so" I got into my fighting stance.  
And the battle begun. He came at me and I blocked his shot on instinct. Then I went at him with slash after slash but he managed to block all the shots.   
We kept going back and forth, switching from offense to defense over and over, it seemed that we were equally matched or so I thought.  
Unexpectedly he disarmed me and sent a downward slash toward my legs causing me to fall on my back. And looking up I was met with his sword in my face.  
"Looks like I win this battle amigo" he reached his hand out to help me up. So I grabbed his hand and deciding to teach him a lesson I pulled him down and flipped us so that I was on top.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Antonio"   
We both just burst out laughing but then stopped when we were staring into each others eyes. Looking into them I could see the child that I was friends with all those years ago and the man that I had finally reunited with. I could see that everything that I had liked about him was still there and that there was more of him to like.  
I could feel myself drifting closer to him and he was doing the same. And just before our lips touched the alarm went off.   
Quickly we both jumped up and ran inside to see where the next attack would take us.  
I opened my eyes with a sudden realization. Looking down at Antonio once again I knew that what I was feeling was correct. I grabbed his hand and finally said what I had been hiding from myself.  
"Antonio, I love you"

 

PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPSRPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Cliffhanger!!!!  
(But not for long, I'll have the next chapter up soon)


	4. Antonio's Choice

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.  
Note: I was recently told that only the Author's Notes should be in bold and not the story itself. I apologize because I did not know that, I write all of my stories in bold but I will fix it with this chapter.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 4: Antonio's Choice  
Antonio's Pov

Waking up I could feel that my body was mostly numb except for my head which throbbed with pain every now and then. But that's not what I was focusing on. What I was focusing on was what I had heard that woke me up: Jayden saying he loves me.   
At first I thought I was still passed out and dreaming or that my mind was playing tricks on me due to my head injury. But then I knew that it wasn't a dream or some illusion, because I had never heard anything more truthful come from Jayden in the entire time that I had known him.  
Focusing on something other than my thoughts I could feel pressure on my hand. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Jayden holding my hand. He looked very sad and guilty but I could still see the love in his eyes. So I thought it was finally time for me to "wake up" and tell him how I feel.  
"Jayden?"  
He wiped his head towards me and relief washed over his face. He gripped my hand harder, as if he was afraid that something would happen to me again.  
"Antonio, how are you feeling?"  
"Fine for a guy who fell and knocked himself out" I laughed lightly at myself trying to play if off as a joke but Jayden look deadly serious. He wasn't going to let this go.  
"Antonio, you can't avoid this. What Kevin did to you wasn't right and we all agreed that he needs to be punished"  
"Okay, what have you guys decided?"  
"Well Ji thinks that Kevin should be suspended from the team but he left the decision to me. However I don't think that it's my choice. I failed as a leader so I don't deserve to make the choice as leader"  
"So who's going to choose?"  
"You"  
My eyes widened. He really wanted me to punish Kevin?  
"Jayden, I don't think I could it. Kevin already hates me and this will only make things worse"  
"You're not going to be the one to punish him. I'm giving you the choice on whether or not he should be off the team"  
"Alright then let's go"  
With that I slowly turned so that my feet were planted on the floor. Then I carefully lifted myself to stand only to lose my balance. It was a good thing that Jayden was there to steady me before I fell on my face. I turned to him and smiled in thanks and he returned it.  
Slipping my arm around his shoulders and him around my waist I was steady enough to walk. Slowly we crept towards the door where the others I'm sure would be waiting to here the verdict.  
"Wait" I told Jayden before he openend the door. He turned to me with a confused look.   
"Before we go out there I have something I need to do and say" He arched an eyebrow in question. So quickly before I could lose my balance I grabbed his face in both my hands and gave him a chaste kiss. Pulling back I could see that he was a mix of still confused, pleasure and happiness. With his head still in my hands I made him stare straight into my eyes as I said this:  
"Jayden, I'm going to say this once and I know you won't believe me but I'm going to say this anyway: You are not responsible for what happened. The only person who could have stopped this was Kevin and he didn't. You had no way of knowing, now lets go"  
He opened the door and together we walked out into the living room to see that everyone was waiting for us. They all looked up when they heard us enter and ran over once they saw me and helped me down into a seat. Once I was settled they all kept asking if I was okay and if I needed anything.  
"Guys I'm fine, let us just get through this" They all nodded and sat down. That's when I first noticed Kevin. He was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, as far away as he could get from the rest of us without leaving the room. He never looked up. If I had to guess it was because he was afraid that looking at me or Jayden would make us mad.  
Ji stepped forward and patted me on the shoulder, his personal way of showing me that he was happy I was alright. He stepped towards Jayden who was leaning against the wall behind me, staring Kevin down.  
"So Jayden, have you made your decision?"  
"No, it's not my decision"  
They all looked confused, except Mentor. It seemed he always knew what Jayden was going to do.  
"Then who's choice is it?" Emily asked.  
"Mine"  
They all looked at me with shock, even Kevin was suprised but he looked mostly scared.  
"Jayden felt that since I was the one in the accident that I should be the one to decide if Kevin should be suspended" I looked down at my hands, afraid that they wouldn't agree.  
"So what did you decide?" Mia asked.  
Looking up I could see that they all were eager to hear what I had to say. Kevin on the other hand was looking down in defeat, he seemed ready to leave and that's when I knew my answer. I stared directly at Kevin and told them but mostly I was telling him.  
"I'm not going to suspend him" Everyone gasped, even Kevin seemed shocked by my decision.  
"But why? After what he did to you..." I stopped Emily right there.  
"This is why Em: The whole reason we are in this position is because Kevin didn't trust me as a Ranger. I wouldn't be a good Ranger if I made him leave what he was born to be. And it wouldn't make him trust me anyone, It might only make things worse. And to be honest I understand why he did what he did. None of us liked it but I'm not going to punish him for what he thought was right" Everyone looked hesitant but they all nodded in understanding.   
Mentor walked over so that he was standing near Kevin. We all looked over to see what he was going to say. But first he handed Kevin back his Morpher.  
"Kevin you are still the Blue Ranger. However you still are to be punished. That will be decided by the rest of the team except Antonio, he will be in recovery while you serve out your punishment. Before they decide I do have one thing I would like to start with as long as it's okay with your fellow Rangers: Kevin, you are not allowed to be left alone with Antonio until we see that you can be trusted with him"  
"I couldn't agree more" Jayden said and you could hear the malice in his voice.  
"Well this has been very intimidating but I think it's time for me to go"   
And with that Jayden grabbed me again and together we walked back to my room. I was ready to start my recovery so that I could be a Ranger again.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPSRPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Author's Note: I'm happy to announce that I will be doing a sequel for this story once it is finished. That is all.


	5. Blue and Gold

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 5: Blue and Gold  
Kevin's Pov

It's been one week since the "accident" with Antonio. And even though he had not kicked me out from the Rangers I still have to pay the price. My fellow Rangers had decided to cut me from all training until I could be trusted to not harm a fellow Ranger again. Of course I was still allowed to go into battle but if I wanted to train for battle I would have to do it on my own time and away from the house. There was only form of training that I could think of doin on my own besides my morning run: swimming.  
Everyday I went to the Marina and swam for hours, pushing myself harder and harder everyday so that I was still be as strong as my fellow Rangers.  
But today felt different somehow and I didn't like it. Throughout my swim I couldn't help but feel on edge. I could barely focus because my instincts kept telling me to go back. So after swimming about a mile I finally gave in and swam back to shore.  
My instincts were proven to be right for just as I stepping onto the ground a hoard of Moogers swarmed at me from under the dock. I didn't have enough time to morph so I did the only thing I could do: fight them with hand to hand.  
Back and forth I kicked, punched and flipping the Moogers but more kept on coming. There were too many for me fight on my own but I was surrounded and couldn't reach my Morpher to call for backup.  
Suddenly they swormed closer and grabbed me, I couldn't move. Moogers with weapons came charging at me and I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact that could have ended me.   
But it never came. I heard slashing and explosions. I opened my eyes when I felt the Moogers grip lessen and they fell to the ground. Looking around I saw that their numbers were dwindling fast and that someone was in the middle of them fighting hard. Moving closer I could see the colors and I knew who it was, the last person I expected to see come to my aid: Antonio.  
He was fighting through the Moogers and keeping their attention on him, giving me the perfect opportunity to reach my Morpher and change.  
"Go Go Samurai! Ha!" I drew my symbol and morphed. And changing from my spin sword to my hydra bow I started fighting at them, making sure that I didn't hit Antonio.   
Together we managed to get most of them while the others ran off under the docks and vanished back to where they came from. We both de-morphed and I ran over to Antonio to see if he was okay.  
"Kevin I'm fine" I figured that he would say that but I knew that he wasn't suppose to be out here"  
"Antonio you shouldn't have helped me. You haven't been cleared for battle yet"  
"What was I suppose to do? Stand there and watch you fight alone? A Samurai never runs from a fight. And you looked like you need the help" He was right. Samurai's do not run, no matter the situation. Jayden and the others would be mad that I let him fight and that I was alone with him at all but hopefully they would be able to understand eventually.  
"I thank you for your help but the others will not like what you have done"  
"Antonio!"  
We both looked up to see the team on the docks and running towards us. They all stopped infront of Antonio and faced me. "They're protecting him" I thought.  
"Kevin you know that you aren't allowed to be alone with Antonio. And Antonio, you know that you aren't suppose to be fighting" Jayden spoke to both of us, a stern and commanding tone in his voice.  
"Jayden, Kevin was fighting off the Moogers all by himself. I couldn't leave him alone. What would you have done? Would you have walked away and let him be overpowered?" I was surprised at Antonio defending me but looking at Jayden I could tell that he would have done the same thing.  
"You did the right thing by saving Kevin but you broke the rules dude. No fight and no time with Kevin" Mike spoke up. I would have spoken up but Antonio beat me to it.  
"Shouldn't that be my decision? I know what I can take and I know when I should be ready to fight. And I am not worried about Kevin, it's the rest of you"  
"Antonio, it's not that we don't trust your decisions or you. The last time you were alone with Kevin it ended with you getting hurt. We are just looking out for you" Mia said putting her hand on his shoulder.   
After that I felt that it was finally my time to speak.  
"How can I learn to accept him if you don't give me the chance" They all looked at me in stunned silence. I looked over at Jayden and he gave me the nod to continue.  
"If I don't get to see what he could bring to the team personally how can I believe that he belongs with us. I didn't see that soon enough which brought us to where we are now. Today I did see a Samurai" I turned to Antonio.  
"Today I saw you fight on your own through Moogers just to show that you got my back and that I wasn't hurt. Together we fought like I've fought with the others. You broke the rules and saved me, even after what I have done to you. We were a real Samurai today, fighting for a fellow Ranger no matter the cost and that's what being a team is about. Antonio, I'm sorry that I didn't see this before and I'm hoping that you could one day forgive me"  
The others parted as Antonio walked up to me. What I didn't expect was for him to pull me into a one armed hug. I hugged back suprised but also happy. Pulling back I could see his golden smile.  
"There's no day like today amigo. Now let's go home, I've got fish for dinner"  
Together we all walked back and I had a feeling that things for going to change...........  
But for the better this time.


	6. Rangers Together

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Pre-Slash and Slash  
Fallling Hurts But Love Heals  
Summary: Set during "The Blue and the Gold". Instead of helping Antonio up the hill Kevin lets him fall. And when the other rangers find them they learn what/why it happened and Jayden realizes something he's been feeling for awhile.  
Author's Note: This is going to be the last chapter but I will start writing the sequel as soon as possible.   
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 6: Rangers Together  
Jayden's Pov

Everything was going better than I expected. Kevin was back into training and he was getting alone with Antonio. In fact they were training together as we speak.  
There have been less Nighlok attacks which allowed us to cut back and relax alittle, except for me. As the Red Ranger I had never been able to relax completely, I always have to remain on edge in case something happens and I was also worried about Antonio. It had been two weeks since we kisses and we've barely talked to each other since, but that was mostly my fault. I had been avoiding him because I believed that he only did it because he heard me say I love you and that he was too nice to turn me down.  
"Jayden" I turned just in time to catch a practice sword that was thrown my way. Kevin had tossed it to me and was no walking towards me. As he passed me to go into the house he patted me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
"He's all yours" And with that he left us alone. We hadn't been left alone since that day. But now that we alone I think it's time for me to face my fear by facing him.  
"You back for more Shiba?" Antonio joked as he took his stance.  
"Last time I checked I was the one that won" I said as I got into my stance.  
"Not this time!" And we started fighting again, this time he was going faster and harder. He kept advancing until my back hit the training dummy and our swords locked. I pushed forward but Antonio wouldn't budge.  
"So Jayden tell me why you have been avoiding me" he asked. I froze, not expecting him to be so blunt but him waiting for my answer gave me the chance to break through. He stumbled back and then I became the one of the offense. I slashed forward but he kept blocking my attacks. He was always quick on his feet.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I told him as I managed to disarm him. But like I thought he was quick on his feet. He managed to spin past me and dive for his sword.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I kissed you and you've been avoiding me since" With me distracted by his truth (I didn't think that he'd notice I was avoiding him) he managed to disarm me and pointed his sword at my face before I could reach for mine.  
"I didn't think you really meant it. I thought you only kissed me because you heard what I said" I didn't look at him as I said it. I wasn't strong enough to look him in the eyes and say it.   
Grabbing my chin he lifted my head so that I was staring directly into his eyes. And all I could see was love.  
"Jayden I didn't kiss you because I heard what you said. I kissed you because I was happy to hear that you loved me too...And I" I didn't let him finish. With my right arm I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and I was glad when he returned it. Dropping his sword he wrapped his arms around my neck and I moved mine around his waist, pulling him in deeper.  
"It's about time"  
We pulled apart suddenly and looked over to see everyone watching us. Mike had a smug look on his face, Emily and Mia were smiling and giggling at each other, and Kevin and Ji looked as if this was normal.  
Before we knew it the girls were running towards and threw their arms around us. They laughed as their force made us stumble backward.  
"We're so happy for you guys" Emily said.  
"Yeah, you guys give 'Rangers together' a whole new meaning" Everyone laughed at that and the girls let us go.  
"So are you guys together now?" Kevin questioned.  
I looked over at Antonio and he looked back at me. Without any words we both knew the answer. I grabbed his hand and he interlocked our fingers.  
"Yes we are" I told them.  
"Then let's celebrate. Come on, I'll make us some lunch" Mia said. After she walked into the house Mike grounded and Kevin looked sick to his stomache but together we all went inside to eat her cooking anyway because that's what teams do for each other.  
With this team I know that we could do anything

 

The End.........For now


End file.
